


Cockaigne

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Clatter and drop.
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Cockaigne

**Author's Note:**

> KHYML 15 Minute Ficlet, earlier than 2007?

Sora flicked a loose stone across the rooftop, listening as it bounced across the steel until it eventually disappeared over the edge and down to Second District below. He'd been spending quite a bit of time on the rooftops lately, thinking and contemplating everything that had been happening.

He had no idea how long it had been since his life had been a simple little bit of fun, day after day. It seemed less like his past and more like a fairytale when he thought of the raft and his shared dreams to go off, exploring the clear blue ocean.

If he had ever made the wish for an adventure, he couldn't help wanting to take it back, ball it up, and throw it over the edge of the rooftop, never to be thought about again. He knew people depended on him - he knew he was something special, but he couldn't help feeling overwhelmed at the same time.

Part of him wanted Riku there beside him, challenging him to some ridiculous little contest or telling him stupid jokes. He couldn't help thinking his strength came from his friends. But he had new friends now, ones who offered him equal support and motivation.

But not a one of them could ever replace the hole that was forming in his heart - the one he was scared that the darkness would find.

His eyes scanned the roof until he found another small stone to send skittering over the edge. And only after it disappeared from view did he begin to wonder just how it and the other handful he'd sent sailing had ended up so far from the ground.

Then it came to him - they weren't ordinary, run of the mill rocks. They were pieces of worlds destroyed, rained down onto Traverse Town from the darkening sky.

He would find his fairytale again, he decided, confidence and resolve renewed. But other things came first.

Climbing down in leaps and bounds, Sora knew that it was finally time to confront his unwanted destiny, no matter how difficult it might be.

He'd grabbed one last stone and put it into his pocket. Just in case he forgot that it wasn't just his fairytale that he had the chance to save.


End file.
